1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle package trays, and more particularly to integrated modular package trays for motor vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,591 to Simplicean et al. (hereinafter "Simplicean"), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a modular package tray for a motor vehicle. This package tray has the advantage of integrating together a package tray surface, a sealed resonance chamber for speakers, and reliefs in the outer surfaces thereof for attachment of electronic modules and for holding umbrellas and other passenger items, all on a single blowmolded housing.
The vehicle package tray disclosed in Simplicean provides the convenience and efficiency of having all of the aforementioned features and elements combined in a single unit. This makes assembly of the unit into a vehicle much simpler and easier than the conventional approach of installing and attaching several smaller individual pieces. However, because of the large size of the unit, it usually must be passed through one of the vehicle doors into the vehicle interior and installed in place from inside the vehicle. This is often cumbersome to do and does not lend itself well to automation. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an integrated vehicle package tray which provides generally the same advantages as the unit disclosed by Simplicean, but with the added advantage of being installable through less cumbersome means.